


It Had Seemed Like A Good Idea

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Crack, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Love Potion/Spell, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had certainly seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Seemed Like A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potions and Autobots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269834) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> A return of the "Miko is a practicing witch" fics. :)
> 
> Written for tf_speedwriting's spooky prompt spam weekend -> _Prompt 4: A magic spell or potion._

Scrap.

So it was definitely a bad idea to do a love potion in the Autobot's secret base and make it in the same room as the Autobot's glowey cubes. It had certainly seemed like a good idea at the time since no one had really been around at the time to bother her.

...Though it did lead to an interesting with two of their giant friends getting together. Also made for good possible blackmail.

It also did make her wonder if Jasper, Nevada even had a practicing coven in the area that she could practice her skills in magic with.

She wondered though just how long this particular love potion would last this time.


End file.
